


Peter Has A Date

by nhasablog



Series: Peter Parker Is Bisexual [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Tickling, Tony is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Peter’s cheeks colored again at the reminder. “There’s not much else to say.”“Oh, come on. Gush about him, for heaven’s sake!”(Or, Peter’s crush turns into a date and Tony demands details.)





	Peter Has A Date

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation to [Peter Has A Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877206) was requested by several people, so here’s something short and hopefully sweet. A third part will be added eventually, and in the meantime I hope you like this!

Peter must’ve texted Tony in a mirth-induced intoxication, because the excitement he’d displayed with his thousand exclamation points was definitely dampened by the time Happy dropped him off at the compound. Instead, it was replaced with timidness.

“Run it by me again, won’t you?” Tony asked anyway, ignoring the blush that had found a permanent home on Peter’s face.

Peter shook his head, shy grin on. “I asked him out and he said yes.”

“Of course he did.” Tony poked him in the belly with the wrench he was holding. “Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

It had been weeks since Tony had found out that Peter had a crush on a guy in the grade above him, and he hadn’t let the kid forget it since; perpetually reminding him that nothing could happen unless he made a move. Unless he at least talked to him.

And then, one day, Peter did. Struck up a conversation that was most likely rambly and stuttery, but the guy seemed to have fallen for his charm just like Tony knew he would. And now, they had a date.

Peter had a date.

“Will you tell me his name now?”

Peter shook his head. “No way. Not until after the- after the date.”

“Aw, bless. Will I get to meet him? He’ll pick you up here and I’ll interrogate him.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why must you deny me this small ounce of joy?”

“I don’t live here and I’m not about to have him meet Tony Stark before our date. He’ll either forget all about me and moon over you or only hang out with me afterward because of you.”

“If he only knew who he was taking out.”

“Well, technically, I’m taking  _him_ out.”

Tony slapped his back lightly. “That you are. I’m weirdly proud. I need to call Rhodey.”

“Hey-”

“Too late. I’m already speed dialing him.”

* * *

 

So maybe Tony called Peter to the compound the day after the date purely to demand the details, but he’d be damned if he didn’t pretend to have other reasons.

“I fixed up your shooters. I noticed they were glitching.”

“No, they weren’t.”

“Well, I fixed them anyway, so now they won’t. You’re welcome.”

Peter seemed amused. “Thank you, Mr Stark.”

Tony waved a hand at him. “It’s no problem. A morning meeting got cancelled and I had the time- oh wait.” He made a great show of checking his watch and seeing the date, eyes wide and utter surprise on his face that would probably fool no one, but at least he tried. “Today’s Saturday. You were supposed to go on a date yesterday.”

“I was.”

“Did you go?”

“You think I’d stand him up when I finally got the chance?”

“Nah, but nerves make you do all kinds of crazy things. Trust me. So.” He tried to keep his grin at bay. He really did. “How was it?”

And the blush was back, but it was accompanied by such a glowing smile that Tony almost wanted to buy the guy a mansion for making Peter that happy. “It was great.”

“Just great?”

“Wonderful.”

“Details, please.”

“I don’t really-” He cut himself off with a laugh. “I don’t think it was anything special, as far as dates go. I couldn’t take him to a fancy restaurant or anything, but I did buy him wings at a place around the corner from where I live. And then we had hot chocolate and took a walk. It wasn’t spectacular, but it was nice.”

Tony poked him in the ribs. “Here’s a little tip from a pro. Dates don’t have to be over the top. Being together is usually enough, unless you’re apologizing for something.”

Peter rubbed at the back of his neck. “Yeah, well, I liked it. And I think he did too.”

“What gives?”

“The fact that he asked if he could kiss me as I was walking him to the train.”

“ _Oh_.” If you held Tony at gunpoint and ordered him to stop teasing Peter for the rest of his life, Tony would’ve honestly considered dying. “Well, would you look at that.”

Peter groaned. “ _Stop_. I knew I shouldn’t have told you, but-”

“But?”

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter.”

“Hey, you’re free to share here.”

“I just wanted you to know, I guess. You’re the first one I came out to.”

Tony hadn’t thought of that, but hearing it come out of the kid’s mouth made something swell in his chest. “I hope I didn’t pressure you.”

Peter’s eyes widened into a look so similar to offense that Tony almost laughed. “No, no, you didn’t pressure me! I wanted to tell you.”

Tony nodded. “Okay, good. But even I mess up sometimes, so if you ever feel like I push-”

“I’m an open book, Mr Stark. I don’t think people can really force me to say something unless I wanted to the entire time.”

“All right. Now keep telling me about the date.”

Peter’s cheeks colored again at the reminder. “There’s not much else to say.”

“Oh, come on. Gush about him, for heaven’s sake!”

Tony had mostly said that to see the blush intensify, which it did, and he was certain his smug grin could be seen from space.

But Peter wasn’t gushing. Only smiling all timidly and doing the exact opposite of what his blabbering self usually did. Tony couldn’t have that.

“Spill,” he said, fingers finding Peter’s ribs. “Or I’ll tell him every single ticklish spot on your body.”

Peter recoiled, but Tony wasn’t letting him escape. “You don’t even know who it is!”

“You really think I can’t find out?”

“No!”

“You underestimate me, kid.”

Peter was giggling now, one of his hands having latched onto Tony’s wrist, but doing little to push it away, even though it’d be easy to do. That was when Tony realized Peter wanted to talk about the guy, but didn’t know how. Needed to be persuaded for a moment longer first.

Tony was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short!
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
